


Fear

by Eve_Requiem



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Musical Kuroshitsuji: -The Most Beautiful DEATH in The World- Sen no Tamashii to Ochita Shinigami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Requiem/pseuds/Eve_Requiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He supposed it had been about time that something was to make him know fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

At the young age of 50 winters, Ronald Knox had never felt true fear before.

The Academy had been easy; so had his finals. He was gifted enough to breeze through The Academy, and his first reap during the finals had gone smoothly enough: a bright skylark of a girl she was, and he had briefly mourned the beauty that was to be lost, but work was work and a reap was a reap.

He supposed it had been about time that something was to make him know fear.

To Ronald Knox, fear bore the appearance of that of nine hundred and ninety-nine name appearing one after another in his collections book, with souls slated to be collected on the same day, at the same time, at the same place, though the date of death differed. And then, two more names, standing out from the other unimpressionable names, that totalled up the death count to a thousand and one:

Alan Humphries.

Eric Slingby.


End file.
